


Чувственная

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Без неё мне просто хочется остановиться. Во всех смыслах.
Relationships: Ольга Серябкина/Екатерина Кищук





	Чувственная

Чувственная. Именно так Оля охарактеризовала бы Катю ещё с самой первой встречи. Тогда Серябкина поняла, что встретила свою новую музу, которой хотелось посвящать не только сотни стихов, но и дарить тысячи поцелуев — целомудренных и пошлых, дружеских и намекающих.

_«Мне кажется, мы дышим в унисон. Всегда дышали и… это сложно объяснить, когда дело касается столь сильных ощущений. Но без неё мне просто хочется остановиться. Во всех смыслах»_

— Мне страшно, — шепчет Кищук, но уверенно переплетает свои пальцы с Олиными и ласкает своим языком её обветренные губы. На самом деле не страшно. Классно. Головокружительно. Жарко.

Они сливаются в одно целое так, будто с самого начала были созданы друг для друга. И Катя впервые за долгое время позволяет себе по-настоящему _влюбиться_.

Она не стесняется стонать и просить не останавливаться.

Чувственная.

— Люблю, — Оля смотрит в её глаза и видит в них отражение собственных эмоций. Это было тем, чего она когда-то ждала от отношений с Леной, пары коротких интрижек с Дашей и глубокой духовной, но отнюдь не романтической связи с Полиной.

— И я… — счастливо выдыхает Кищук и прижимает Серябкину к своей груди, успокаивая размеренным сердцебиением.

_«Мне кажется, мы мыслим в унисон. В противном случае, я не знаю, как ещё объяснить то, что Катя понимает меня без слов. Мне не нужно просить. Ей не нужно просить. Вселенная посылает нам один сигнал на двоих»_

Чувственная.

Катя очень красивая, когда злится и отшвыривает в ярости подушку, едва не сбив совместное фото со стены.

— Они все пишут, что без группы мы с Таней никто. А что, если и ты меня разлюбишь? «Звезда Молли и никому неизвестная тёлка» — мы справимся с этим?

Оля смеётся в ответ и крепко обнимает Катю, чувствуя, как блузка намокает от слёз Кищук.

— Если понадобится, я тоже стану никому неизвестной тёлкой.

Чувственная.

_«Мне кажется, мы любим в унисон. Эта любовь вдохновляет меня на подвиги. Лишь бы любимая улыбалась. Лишь бы я чувствовала, что ей хорошо и комфортно рядом со мной. И нашу последнюю песню я посвящу каждому, кто знает, каково это. А она всегда будет со мной. Моя красивая. Моя чувственная. Моя лучшая»_


End file.
